A New Beginning
by Renirock
Summary: Naruto is a foster child and is being taken to a knew home. He has a new family and a new school. Will his peers at school accept him and how will things turn out at home? Who knows he may even find romance! Possible Yaoi
1. The Ride There prolouge

So yah I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to the creator and I also do not make any type of profit from this. It's just for fun and the enjoyment of the readers and myself.

Yay for foster home fics 3 :D That's what this is~ It's my first Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy ^^

Azuma looked over after hearing Naruto sigh for the 6th time in the past 20 minutes. He could tell the other was thinking hard and was trying to figure out what went wrong this time. It was the same every time a foster home sent Naruto back, he always blamed himself, even though it never was. This time Azuma hoped Naruto could stay the new foster home permanently. He deserved to have a good life, have fun and make friends. He just needed the right home and the right people to be with, and Azuma was sure he would stay this time.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a mid-sized two level house. The lights on the front porch were on telling Azuma that Naruto's new foster father and family were home. He gently patted Naruto on the shoulder, making Naruto jump slightly at the sudden contact. He looked over at Azuma smiling softly.

"Naruto It's going to be okay, your new foster father is a nice man. I've met him before and he already has a few other foster kids already, so you'll make a few friends right off the bat."

Naruto gave him a nervous look and nodded opening the car door and stepping out. Azuma got out of the car on his side and grabbed Naruto's bag out of the backseat and they made there way to the front door.

(Naruto's POV)

'I can't believe it happened again' he thought resting his head against the window…They sent me away too…I thought it was going so well…But I guess they didn't like me as much as they said they did.'

Naruto sighed as they pulled up to the house. He looked it over, it wasn't to small or to big, it looked like a nice house for an average sized family. It was a light blue colour with a teal border around each window, with a slate grey roof. He smiled though as he looked at the porch. It was painted white and a oddly shaped mailbox with the name 'Umino' written on it, the thing looked like a bumble bee morphed with a butterfly…There was a rocking couch, one of those couches he always saw in stores that seemed like so much fun to sit on. With a comfy looking cushion in a plaid pattern with a matching roof.

After approving of the house in his mind he smiled at Azuma, but he was still a little bit cautious. He wanted this to work out, he didn't want to be tossed aside again, he wanted a real family. He listened to Azuma's "Its going to be okay" speech and got out of the car, grabbing a box from the back seat as Azuma took his bag and made his way to the front door, knocking on the door gently.


	2. First Night

I don't own the characters I use in this story they belong to the creator and I also don't make any sort of profit. It's for fun and the enjoyment of me and my readers!

Okay so It's going to be Naruto's Pov for the start…Just so people aren't confused off the bat, It's happened to me before :D Anyways~ I think I'm going to count this as the first chapter, because the other one was so short, to me it felt more as a intro sort of thing. So longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"…" People talking

'…' Pov thinking.

The door opened right after Azuma knocked, startling me a bit. I was now face to face with I guess, my new foster father. The man had a darker skin then me and I noticed he had a scar across his nose, it was sort of hard to see it in this light, but I could see his hair was in a ponytail. He looked to be about 5'2'' and I couldn't help but stare kind of awkwardly at him. He was smiling, most foster parents were smiling on the first day.

'I hope I can fit in here…' I thought as he motioned us to come in.

"Come in. This is Naruto right? So glad he's finally here. How was the drive, I hope you didn't have any troubles finding the house?" he said happily looking from Naruto to Asuma.

"No we didn't have any problems Iruka, don't worry. Yes this is Naruto where can we put his things?" Asuma asked as I looked around the living room. There was a couch in the shape of an L when you looked to the left and there was a T.V placed on a nice wooden stand. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room with books, magazines and loose paper covering it. The room felt homey and well, lived in. What I liked most was that there were lanterns hanging as a light source instead of a lamp or a ceiling light. I looked back as Iruka told us we could move them into my new room.

'My own room…I wonder if I'm rooming with someone though…"

"Do you want a room in the basement or upstairs? I have a room upstairs which you can share with one of your brothers and one downstairs you can have for yourself. You can choose, and if you change your mind you can switch rooms." He suggested, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm…I think I'll take the basement room…Until I get to know everyone"

"Alright so let's get your stuff downstairs and then you can meet everyone. There all the same age as you so I hope you'll get along quickly." Iruka said and led us down into the basement and into my new room. I set the box on the bed and looked around the room. It was a medium sized room…like I had lived in at one of my previous houses…but it wasn't the same at all. The walls were painted in large black and white checkers and the floor was a deep purple, though he didn't mind having a purple floor, he liked the colour. There a desk beside the bet with a black desk lamp with pencils and pens in a cup with a few erasers and a sharpener beside it along with a colourful alarm clock.(I wonder which colours…8D RAINBOW!) There were also a few notebooks scattered on the desk, which he assumed with the other supply's were for school. There was a small closet at the end of the bed, and the wall oppisite had a stained wooden dresser. There was also rolling computer chair beside the desk and sitting on it was a laptop and a phone.

I looked from the items on the chair then to Iruka.

"Uhm…Are those for me" I asked pointing to the laptop and phone. Iruka nodded smiling.

"I was thinking you would need a laptop for school and a cell phone to keep in touch with me and new friends. I gave the others each a laptop and phone when I adopted them too. I hope you like them, the charger is in one of the desk drawers. Oh and the bathroom is right down the hall first door on your left, it has a shower and everything a bathroom should have." Iruka replied smiling.

I stared at Iruka and gave him a big smile and hugged him.

"Thank you, this is really great. I've never had a cell phone before, and never thought I'd get a laptop." I smiled happily at Iruka and was returned with a smile.

"Anyways how about you pack after Azuma has left and you've met the family. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Uh…Soup" I replied

Later after Azuma had left

I sat and looked around table at my new family and continued to eat the soup Iruka had made for me. It tasted really good…even though it was just canned soup.

"Okay everyone this is your new brother Naruto. Naruto this is Neji, Ino, Kiba and Gaara, there your new siblings."

I waved shyly at the others sitting around the table and they all stared at me making me nervous.

'Why are they staring at me…Is there something on my face, I didn't do anything wrong did I? I don't think I did…Waah stop staring at me' I thought to myself as I looked down at my soup, taking another spoonful. There was a long moment of silence before anyone said anything.

"So…..do you wanna tell us something about you Naruto? So we can get to know you better" Kiba said breaking the silence. Naruto looked over at Kiba and blinked at the wild haired boy.

"Uhm…Well…I'm 16 and this is the 3rd foster home in the past 5 months…so yeah, I hope I can stay here for a long time. Other than that I'm 5'4'' as you can see blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin…nothing much other than that" I said, mumbling half of it, and they continued to stare. I looked around the table at them all.

Kiba looked kind of wild with his hair and how his eyes looked slitted. The tattoos under his eyes only made him look more unique.

Neji had really long har, he'd never seen a guy with hair that long that looked as silky as his, and his eyes were this odd silvery purple with no pupils. Kind of weird yet kind of interesting.

Gaara seemed to only glare at me with his jade eyes. His hair was a vibrant red, the same color as the 'ai' kanji tattoo on his forehead.

Ino was the only girl. She had blonde hair, but it was more of a bleach blonde then like my hair colour. She looked pretty and here eyes were a nice blue colour to them.

(I suck at describing…so sue me xD)

"So…Iruka said we were all the same age. That's true right?" I asked and was answered with nods.

"Yup were all the same age, though some of us have different classes in school, but if you're lucky enough you'll land in some of our classes and we can help when you start school with us" Ino chirped happily. She was exited about getting a new brother, especially when he's practically a beach god. 'I hope he's not gay' Ino thought.

"Yeah…Iruka I was wondering when do I start school?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Well we'll give you a week or so to get settled and comfortable, and then you can start school when you're ready. But you have to wake up the same time as everyone else to get into the routine with us" Iruka answered and Kiba shouted out "And if you don't prepare to be soaked!!!!" With that everyone around the table laughed, even Gaara chuckled. Which is rare. Very rare…

"Okay, I think I get it" I smiled and finished my soup. "So is it okay if I leave the unpacking till tomorrow, I'm tired from the drive and wanna get some sleep."

"Sure Naruto, have a good rest" Iruka said getting up, grabbing my soup bowl and setting it in the dishwasher. I got up along with everyone else and was surprisingly hugged by Ino and Kiba. Kiba looked over to Neji and Gaara with a 'Get your booty over here for a god dam hug' look, and they reluctantly came over joining the family hug. Iruka aw'ed quietly earning a look from Neji and Gaara, which he just smiled at.

"G'nite Naruto and welcome to the family" Ino and Kiba said with some mumbles from the other two which sounded like a welcome…who knows.

"Thanks and goodnight" I said wiggling out of the hug and snuck downstairs to my bedroom, setting the bag and box on the floor. I looked at the bed and smiled at the orange comforter. I loved that colour! I slipped out of my t-shirt and pants. I picked them up and set them into an earlier unnoticed laundry bag that hung on the door and switched off the light, crawling into the bed curling up for a hopefully goodnight sleep.

'I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow…"

Reni: Finito!

Kristy: Yup…Took you three days…Why?

Reni: …I was busy?

Naruto: With what? What was so important?

Reni: …Uh I was working on homework…and stuff

Kristy: What kind of stuff :D

Reni: …I was reading…

Kritsy & Naruto: Reading wha~aat?

Reni: You guys are mean I was reading others stories.

Kristy: Aw…that's boooring…Was there any lemon lD

Reni: /// Yus

Kristy & Naruto: Woot!!!!!


End file.
